


Dean's Own Room (Sam Wants Revenge Mix)

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Room Gets Cleaned, Challenge Week, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Sam and Dean in the Bunker, Season/Series 08, Side Quest, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean gets his own room. Sam is still preoccupied with revenge for some strange reason.





	Dean's Own Room (Sam Wants Revenge Mix)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, Let's not dance around the fact that it's always just plain old revenge.
> 
> Make no mistake I'll be using this lovely prompt more than once.

"Sammy! I have my own room!" Dean crows.

Sam blinks. Yeah. Well. He's had his own room before, sort of, at college. Somehow it hadn't occurred to him that Dean maybe hadn't ever had his own before.

It sends Sam's mind spinning out over the years. He wonders what he'll get Dean to say about all of this.

"Dean, you're in your thirties."

"Yeah."

"This doesn't strike you as weird?"

"Well..."

"Dad and his crusade? Keeping you under lock and key all this time?"

"I dunno, Sammy, but I'm going to clean my room."

"His whole mission, the whole mission, Dean..."

"Cleanin' my room, cleanin' my room...."

"Let's not dance around the fact that it was always just plain old revenge."

"Yeah, Sammy."

"Bitterness."

"Yeah, Sammy, I know. Look..."

Dean finally stops doing what he's doing, which apparently was making his bed with military corners.

"I get it. I do. We've had the conversation before."

"We're all torn to hell, Dean, because of this."

"Yeah, well, the normal, apple pie life didn't exactly work, did it."

That stings, even all these years later.

"No, It didn't."

"Hunting calls to us," Dean says. "It's in our blood. So we either do it--now with new digs--or we just fail. I'd rather not fail, Sam."

Sam blows out a breath. "Yeah. You're right. It's true."

"Hey. I know it digs at you."

"It does."

"I know. But there wasn't another way for things to go. Not for us."

Sam lets out a huff and leaves the room. Dean cleans and cleans and cleans like it's his favorite thing in the world, like he's been doing it all his life. 

Tonight Sam is just relieved to get to sleep alone.


End file.
